The Dark Saiyan
by rapoza1967
Summary: After his defeat at the hands of Goku, Vegeta encounters a mysterious stranger from a galaxy far, far away offers him the path to ultimate power. A DBZ/Star Wars crossover.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer

Dragonball Z is property of Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama

Star Wars is the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm

Nuff said!

Setting

Star Wars – about a year after Revenge of the Sith

Dragonball Z - right after Vegeta's first defeat at the hands of Goku

PROLOGUE

He was defeated.

His pride could not begin to grasp the concept of an Elite being beaten by a low class solider. But the evidence was right there: his body was battered. The frustration built up until...

"Damn you Kakarrot!"

Vegeta relieved the battle in his mind, looking for where he could of made a mistake. He didn't, but Kakarrot did.

He was still alive.

"That will be the last mistake you'll ever make."

The vessel shook violently. Vegeta saw that he was in the midst of a cosmic storm. There was nothing he could do until the storm passed, so he laid back and closed his eyes as the storm cast his pod into the unknown.


	2. A Disturbance in the Force

Chapter 1 -A Disturbance in the Force

The Imperial Star Destroyer Sith Claw patrolled the Dosuun System. The Empire's orders were very clear: Locate the rebel cell and eradicate it. They managed to find the remains of a base, but no clues to where they went. Patrolling the surrounding space for rebel ships was the next task; not because they were ordered to, they did in order to avoid the wrath of Lord Vader. Worse than that: the Emperor.

Captain Yossel, the competent officer that he is, orders his crew to search the area efficiently and diligently. Deep inside himself, he was very bitter. He was in line for a prime position that would have doing runs within the Core worlds. But circumstances would not allow it. Behind his back, someone sabotaged his career. He remembered the name of his attacker, Tarkin. His opponent was so closely tied to the Emperor and Darth Vader, that it was simple for Tarkin to point the finger at someone else. Instead of being in the Core, Yossel was stuck in the Outer Rim looking for rebel scum.

An officer interrupted his reflection. "Sir, we have something on sensors."

Revenge would have to wait.

"Is it a rebel ship," Yossel inquired.

"It's too small," the subordinate replied. "It could be a probe or an escape pod."

"Put a tractor beam on it. Inform me of your findings."

"Yes sir," the soldier saluted as he left to carry out his orders.

IMPERIAL CENTER – EMPEROR'S THRONE ROOM

Darth Vader approached his master's chamber carefully for he did not want to interrupt whatever Sidious was doing. So he kept his distance.

Palpatine sensed his apprentice's presence. "Lord Vader, what do you have for me?"

Vader approached his master. "We drove the rebels out of their base on Seltos. A Jedi enclave was wiped out in the...

His voice trailed off as he felt a tremor in the Force. Usually a tremor was easily dismissed, but this was more of a jolt so powerful, it distracted him.

"Did you feel that Master?"

The Emperor responded slowly. "Yes, I did."

"Could it be a threat to us?"

The Sith lord contemplated the notion for a moment. "I am not certain."

DAGOBAH

It had been a year since Jedi Master Yoda was forced into exile. He lamented over the fact that he was not strong enough to beat the Sith, and reminded himself to have patience and wait until the offspring of Anakin Skywalker became of age.

Suddenly he felt a jolting sensation that had abruptly interrupted his meditation. The Jedi Master went to identify what it was. He was upset at the outcome.

"More dangerous it is."

SITH CLAW – DOCKING BAY

Captain Yossel went down to the docking bay to see for himself what he had captured. He was greeted by the officer he sent down earlier.

"Sir I was just going to get you," the officer began. "You need to see this."

Youssel followed the man, stopping at a man-sized sphere. He didn't recognize the markings on the vessel The main hatch was open, so the captain took a peek inside. He saw a man inside badly beaten. Upon further examination, he did not recognize the tattered blue and white uniform. The most unusual feature that he noticed was the hair. It went straight up into numerous spikes. The hairline went down to an exaggerated widows peak.

The associate addressed his superior. "What should do with him?"

Yossel thought about it for a moment. Obviously no one realized what just dropped into their laps. This had to be the greatest discovery in the history of the Empire: a visitor from another galaxy. For a second, he contemplatedthe advantage: the expansion of the Empire. Yes, the Emperor and Lord Vader would be pleased, and Tarkin would be envious beyond belief. But for now...

"Put him in a bacta tank. When he recovers, interrogate him."


End file.
